Padre e Hijo
by Issie Phantomhive
Summary: Un acontecimiento lleva a Odin a estar frente a frente con su hijo menor luego de la batalla contra los elfos oscuros. Padre e hijo se enfrentan una vez mas, pero ¿sera como siempre han terminado sus conversaciones o eso podría cambiar?


**¡Heyhoooo a mis queridos lectores! hoy les traigo esta pequeña viñeta sobre nuestro travieso Loki y Odin, espero que les guste o la horca esta preparada para muchos x'D **

**Advertencia: **Futuros Spoilers de Thor 2: the dark world

Padre e Hijo

* * *

Odin decidió ir a las mazmorras para confirmar los rumores que circulaban por los sirvientes ese día.

_El príncipe Loki no quiere comer._

Quizás sea una estrategia para llamar su atención, algo vaga cabe recalcar. Pero sin duda inteligente, Loki sigue siendo su hijo menor aún sigue siendo el tesoro de Frigga y ahora el suyo.

Con Thor en la tierra y su amada reina muerta, lo único que le queda de lo que llamaba **familia** es aquel chico travieso encerrando en las mazmorras.

Sus pasos resonaron en las profundidades de ese calabozo, alertando a los prisioneros que ahí cumplían su condena por sus crímenes cometidos. Camino un poco y llego a la celda donde yacia su hijo menor. Estaba acostado en el enorme sillón que su esposa había preparado sólo para él, con un libro abierto en su regazo y en su portada escrita con letras doradas.

«El castigo de Celeste»

El libro favorito de su amada. Aquel libro que cuenta la historia de una chica que por desobediencia hacia sus padres es hechizada por una bruja de las profundidades del bosque. El hechizo consiste en que todo lo que toquen sus manos pereciera hasta una persona podría verse afectada por el hechizo, lo que ella no sabía que el hechizo podría ser cancelado con tan solo una aceptación de sus errores y podría ser redimida. Es como el amor, que puede rehacer una flor marchita.

Una gran temática que enseña el valor del respeto, perdón, amor y aceptación.

Una media sonrisa cansada broto de sus labios y se adentró en la prisión. Se acercó a su príncipe quien dormía plácidamente o eso podría expresar la tranquilidad que su rostro mostraba. Pudo escuchar latir el corazón de su niño, ese constante latido que enterneció su corazón cuando lo encontró en esa tierra gélida, solo y abandonado.

Fue como música para sus oídos que al cabo de unos segundos se transformó en un soundtrack de una película de terror. El corazón de Loki latía con retardo, eso preocupo al viejo Rey. El padece de esos problemas cardíacos ¿acaso podría ser contagioso? No, en un caso remoto de transferir esos problemas es hereditario y por las venas de Loki desgraciadamente no corría su sangre. Pero eso no era todo, pudo notar como la piel blanca de su niño estaba más pálida de lo normal. Era como ver una flor marchitándose lentamente, igual como cuenta el libro.

Se arrodillo frente al sillón y toco el hombro de Loki, quien abrió los ojos lentamente. Esa mirada azul que se topó una vez más con su rostro arrugado por la vejez.

-Odín...- hablo Loki con suavidad al ver a su padre arrodillado frente a él.

-¿Cuando me volveré a ganarme el honor de ser llamado padre por ti?- la mirada de Odin era cansada y triste, demostrando en ese momento que no importaba los crímenes y acciones que había hecho Loki en el pasado. El seguía siendo su niño, su hijo, otra parte de él que habitaba en esa fría celda.

Pero él era un Rey justo y debía mantener allí a su niño, quizás habrán pensando que él era un padre severo y un Rey cruel por el simple hecho de meter preso a su hijo menor por toda la eternidad.

_Que ingenuidad habita en esos corazones._

Nadie sabe el dolor que sintió cuando observo como Loki cayó al vacío. Nadie sintió la emoción al enterarse de que seguía con vida y nadie sintió como su alma era despedazada en mil pedazos cuando le toco anunciar la sentencia.

-Nunca has...perdido ese derecho - esas palabras fueron como estacas con dirección directa al corazón de Odin - Soy yo, quien lo perdió.

Padre de todo tomo lugar en el sillón subiendo lentamente la cabeza de Loki para que sus piernas sirvieran de almohada para su hijo. Pudo ver su mirada, su expresión, notar el amargo tono de su voz al pronunciar esas últimas líneas.

-Soy tu Padre y tú eres mi hijo y eso nunca va a cambiar - cada palabra que pronunció el viejo rey de Asgard fue cargada con tanta calidez, esa calidez que su madre le hacía sentir cuando tenía miedo de dormir solo en su enorme habitación o cuando tenía pesadillas, incluso cuando unos de sus hechizos no salían como lo esperaba. Nunca se imaginó que después de todo lo que había hecho, seria digno de sentirla de nuevo y más aun viniendo del hombre que tuvo piedad del. Eso era lo que Loki necesitaba oir para tranquilizar aun mas su cuerpo y rendirse ante morfeo para quedar profundamente dormido en los brazos de su padre.

Sí. Porque eso era, su padre y nadie lo iba a cambiar. Incluyéndolo a él.

-Gracias, Padre.

* * *

** Dedicado para ti Zambrano owo/ un pequeño obsequio de mi para tu (?) x'D **

**Gracias por leer, hasta la proxima~**


End file.
